


Show me how much you love her

by youjihui



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: Brandon couldn't stand seeing Callie with Wyatt. He planned to take Callie back from Wyatt.





	1. Chapter 1

Brandon was madly in love with Callie. He would get so mad and jealous whenever he saw her with Wyatt. He often asked himself, “Why can’t Callie and I be together? It’s not like she’s my real sister.” He was so desperate that he would do anything to get Callie back.  
For days, he thought of different ways to make Wyatt leave town, so Callie could be single again. After a lot of thought, he finally had a plan. One night, he grabbed a baseball bat and headed toward Wyatt’s parents’ house. One of the windows was opened, and so he entered the house through it. All the lights were off because there was no one in the house. He thought to himself, that fucker is probably somewhere with Callie, but he should be here soon. Brandon hid behind the front doors, waiting for Wyatt to return home.  
After waiting for almost an hour, Wyatt finally came back home. Brandon held on to his baseball bat tightly. When Wyatt opened entered the house, Brandon swung his bat at him but missed as Wyatt had dodged it.  
“Who the fuck are you?! What the fuck are you doing in my house?!” Wyatt asked. Then he kicked Brandon’s hands which were holding the bat. This made him drop the bat on the floor. Wyatt kicked Brandon in the stomach, which made the latter fall to the floor. Wyatt quickly ran to the kitchen to grab his mom’s kitchen twine and quickly ran back to tie Brandon up. He turned the lights on.  
“Oh gosh. It’s you. What ta hell were you thinking?” Wyatt said.  
“Let me go, motherfucker!” Brandon yelled, “Help! He-.”  
Wyatt covered Brandon's mouth, and took off one of his own socks and stuffed it in Brandon’s mouth. He made sure to close all windows, so that no one could see them.  
“Should I call the cops on you?” Wyatt asked, “You broke into my house and tried to attack me.”  
The look on Brandon’s face changed from anger to fear. He shook his head.  
“I’m not letting you go that easily. I’ll let you speak, but if you scream I’ll call the cops, okay?” Brandon nodded, and Wyatt took the sock out of his mouth.  
“Please Wyatt, don’t call the cops on me. I don’t know what I was thinking,” said Brandon.  
“Why did you come here? What were you trying to do, man?”  
“I, I…I,” Brandon stammered, “I can’t stand seeing you with Callie, man. I love her. Oh please Wyatt, don’t call the cops. I’ll do anything…”  
“Anything?” Wyatt asked, intrigued. “Well I guess I should teach you a lesson, so that you don’t do this again. I want you to show me how much you love Callie, and maybe I might consider breaking up with her.”  
After thinking for a few minutes, Wyatt came up with something.  
“I want you to suck me off real good,” Wyatt said.  
“What?!” Brandon replied, “But I’m not gay!”  
“Either that or I'll call the cops. I’m not gay either. When you go to jail, Callie will never forgive you. You decide.”  
Brandon was silent for a moment.  
“Hurry up,” Wyatt rushed him.  
“Okay, fine,” replied Brandon.  
“What did you say? Okay what?”  
“Okay I’ll suck your dick,” Brandon said, feeling defeated and humiliated.  
“Good boy,” Wyatt said and took off his jeans.  
“Aren’t you gonna untie my hands?” asked Brandon.  
“Nice try, bitch. I’m not gonna untie you. I can’t trust you. You won’t be need your hands. Just your thick lips. Get on your knees.”  
Wyatt took off his boxers to reveal a semi-hard 9-inch cock. Brandon thought to himself, dang he’s bigger than me.  
“What are you waiting for?” Wyatt asked. “Come closer and sniff my sweaty dick. It’s been a long day. I haven’t taken a shower.”  
Brandon hesitated, and so Wyatt grabbed Brandon’s head and pushed him so that his nose was touching his dick.  
“Sniff it!”  
Reluctantly, Brandon took in the manly scent.  
“Good boy,” said Wyatt. Then he rubbed his cock all over Brandon’s face.  
“Eww,” said Brandon.  
“Shut the fuck up and start sucking now, bitch. Make me hard so I can cum.”  
Brandon closed his eyes and opened his mouth.  
“Keep your eyes open, bitch, and look at me!” Wyatt ordered.  
Brandon obeyed and wrapped his thick lips around Wyatt’s cock and started licking the head, which made Wyatt instantly hard.  
Wyatt pushed Brandon's head down, so that Brandon could taste the whole 9 inch cock. Having no experience sucking dick before, Brandon gagged and almost threw up.  
“You like the taste of my sweaty cock, fag?” Wyatt asked and laughed.  
Brandon felt so humiliated. He had come here to show his lover’s boyfriend who was boss, but now he was now on his knees sucking his dick.  
“Now go up and down on my dick and be careful with your teeth,” Wyatt ordered.  
After a few minutes of sucking, Brandon got better and started to get used to the manly scent of Wyatt.  
“Dang, you’re a good cock sucker. You sure you’re not a fag?”  
This made Brandon so angry because he knew he was straight, but all the dirty talk was turning him on.  
Wyatt was having a great time getting his dick sucked. He took out his cellphone and started recording Brandon sucking his dick.  
Alarmed, Brandon tried getting off Wyatt’s cock, but Wyatt held his head in place. Wyatt saved the video and emailed it to different email accounts that he had, while Brandon was still sucking him off.  
“Alright now suck my balls, faggot” Wyatt ordered.  
“Why did you record m- ow!” Wyatt had slapped Brandon.  
“Did I tell you to speak, bitch?” Wyatt said. “Now suck my balls. Make me feel good.”  
Brandon obeyed and started sucking Wyatt’s big sweaty balls.  
Wyatt was close to cumming but had to contain himself and pulled his dick off from Brandon’s face.  
This made Brandon so happy because he thought that his humiliation was over.  
“Take off your pants,” Wyatt ordered. “Oh wait, you can’t. You’re tied up. Haha.”  
“What are you gonna do to me?” Brandon asked, scared.  
Wyatt slapped Brandon’s face. “Shut up faggot. I wanna fuck that ass.”  
Alarmed, Brandon replied, “What?! I thought you said that I just had to suck you off so you wouldn’t call the cops!? Com’on man. I’m not fucking gay! I don’t want anything coming in my ass.”  
“Do you want me to send the video of you sucking dick to everyone at school?” Wyatt asked, grinning.  
Brandon went silent. Fear washed over him. He thought to himself, That fucker is blackmailing me!  
“Oh please, Wyatt. Please don’t do this. Ple-” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Wyatt had stuffed his own sweaty boxers in Brandon’s mouth. Then he took Brandon’s jeans down to his ankles since his ankles were tied up.  
“I can’t wait to see that virgin ass. It’ll be my first time fucking a guy’s ass too. So this should be a fun experience for me.” Wyatt said, more to himself than to Brandon.  
Wyatt bent Brandon over so that his face was on the ground while his ass was up. Still hard, Wyatt walked to the living room to grab a pillow and put it beneath Brandon’s face.  
“I want you to enjoy this too,” Wyatt said.  
Wyatt pulled Brandon’s boxers down to reveal a round hairy and sweaty ass.  
“Dang, your ass is so round. Too bad it’s a little hairy. Oh and hello what do we have here,” Wyatt said, as he spread Brandon’s cheeks apart to look at the pink hole with ass hair surrounding it. “Your pussy looks almost like Callie's, but it’s tighter. Haha."  
This made Brandon so angry and humiliated, but he had to contain himself. The thought of his rival looking at his most private part was just too much for him. Brandon tried to say something but his mouth was stuffed with Wyatt’s sweaty boxers.  
“What’s that? You can’t wait to feel my cock up your tight ass?” Wyatt replied, “Patience my boy. You’ll have all of my cock tonight. Here I come!”  
Brandon closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, but what happened next was unexpected. He felt Wyatt’s tongue on his hole. He’s eating my ass out. That actually feels good, he thought and started moaning.  
“Yeah you like that huh, fag?” Wyatt laughed and resumed rimming Brandon’s sweaty ass. He slapped both of Brandon’s cheeks a few times and started inserted one of his fingers in Brandon’s hole. Brandon tried to resist by squeezing his ass shut.  
“Relax your hole faggot! I know you want this!” Wyatt said and this squeezed Brandon’s balls. This made Brandon relax his hole instantly, and Wyatt was able to get the whole finger in. He pulled out his finger and held it in front of Brandon’s nose.  
“Smell your ass, bitch.”  
The smell of his own ass and Wyatt’s sweaty boxers were just too much for Brandon, but he was actually getting turned on by this.  
“Alright it seems like your ass needs lube. Be right back,” Wyatt went in the kitchen to grab some olive oil. Then he came back to lube Brandon’s hole and his cock.  
He lined up his thick mushroom head to Brandon’s lubed hole. Brandon felt strange as the thick mushroom brushed against his entrance. Wyatt thrust forward, stretching Brandon's tight chute. This made Brandon scream through Wyatt’s boxers.  
“Yeah, take my cock bitch,” Wyatt said. “You know you like it.”  
Then he shoved his length all the way in, which made Brandon scream even louder. “Just take a deep breath. Relax your hole,” Wyatt said.  
Brandon took a breath. He could smell Wyatt's manly scent from the sweaty boxers in his mouth. Hearing that Brandon had taken a deep breath, Wyatt said, “Good boy.”  
Brandon felt really full and instinctively tried to squeeze his hole to push the cock out. This turned Wyatt on even more, and so he mustered all his strength and shoved his cock in the resisting hole. Brandon eventually gave up and accepted his fate. He was going to get fucked, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Once his 9-inch cock was all the way in, Wyatt waited for Brandon to adjust to his cock. As much as Wyatt wanted to hurt Brandon, he also wanted the latter to enjoy this experience.  
Wyatt started moving in and out of Brandon's hole while still keeping the thick mushroom head inside. He fucked Brandon doggy style harder and harder. The pain was too much for Brandon.  
“Yeah your tight pink pussy feels so good,” Wyatt said and spanked Brandon's ass a few times.  
Brandon felt so humiliated and dirty. He did not feel like a real man anymore. But when Wyatt hit his G spot, the pain quickly turned into pleasure. This made Brandon hard, and he started moaning lowly.  
Hearing this, Wyatt took the boxers out of Brandon’s mouth.  
“Oh yeah..yeah..yeah,” Brandon moaned.  
“Hahaha faggot! I knew you were a fag,” Wyatt laughed, which made Brandon turn really red.  
“Alright since you’re having a great time, I’ll untie you, but you gotta promise you won’t do anything funny okay? If you do, I’ll send the video of you sucking my dick to everyone. Got it?” Wyatt said, still fucking him. “I want you to enjoy my cock pleasing your pussy.”  
Brandon nodded, and Wyatt untied him while still fucking him.  
After a few thrusts, Wyatt pulled out of Brandon’s hole. Brandon could felt the big cock leave his hole. This confused Brandon.  
“Don’t worry, fag. I’m not done yet,” Wyatt said. “Now lie down on your back on the couch over there and put your legs on my shoulders.”  
Brandon obeyed and walked to the couch did as Wyatt had instructed.  
“Let me look at that hole now. Put your legs up and spread your ass, bitch.” Wyatt ordered.  
Reluctantly, Brandon obeyed.  
“Dang your hole is gaping. You’re officially a fag now. Hahaha.” Wyatt laughed.  
Brandon turned red again and replied, “I’m not a fa—ahh!”  
Wyatt stuffed his length all the way back in the hot tight hole without warning, and said, “Look at me while I'm fucking you.” Wyatt grabbed Brandon by the hair, so that the latter could face him.  
Brandon reluctantly looked at Wyatt in the eye and felt ashamed to get fucked by another man. When Wyatt hit his spot again, he started moaning loudly, “oh yes right there-” And Brandon instantly covered his mouth with his now free hand so that Wyatt would not see that he was enjoying this. Wyatt slapped his hand away and said, “You know you’re a fucking fag and you love my straight cock up your ass. Don’t try to hide it.”  
Brandon felt so humiliated and wanted to say something, but Wyatt kept fucking him harder. Brandon started moaning again. “Yes…ah yeah..yes..right there.”  
Wyatt smiled and grabbed his phone and filmed Brandon getting fucked and emailed the file to his email accounts.  
“Hahaha oh man. This is too good to be true,” Wyatt laughed. “You're such a dirty fag.”  
“Oh no you took a video of my again?! What-” Brandon could not finish his sentence because Wyatt had spitted in it.  
“I own you and your ass now, faggot,” Wyatt said, and pulled his cock out and shoved it right back in, which made Brandon scream. Wyatt said, “From now on you’ll be my bitch. If you don’t listen to me, I’ll send those clips to everyone, and your life will be ruined. Got that?”  
Wyatt got harder after he said that to Brandon.  
“Yes…oh yeah. yes” Brandon said, while Wyatt was hitting his spot again.  
“Yes what faggot?” Wyatt asked, his balls slapping Brandon’s ass.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Hahaha, good boy,” Wyatt replied and spitted in his mouth again to show his dominance.  
Wyatt looked down at his own thick and long cock going in and out of Brandon’s pink hole and noticed that Brandon’s dick was hard too.  
“See? I told you that you’re enjoying this too. You’re fucking hard!” Wyatt said happily. “But your dick is too small for Callie. That’s why you’re a faggot loser.”  
After hearing that Brandon felt like his masculinity had been completely taken away. His dick was about 7-8 inches. “Whatever.”  
“What did you say,” Wyatt asked, and slapped Brandon's face.  
“Nothing sir,” replied Brandon.  
“That’s what I thought, bitch,” Wyatt replied. “Ohh yeah ohh yeah I’m gonna cum faggot.”  
Wyatt quickened his pace in and out of Brandon’s abused hole, hitting the spot every time. Then he shoved his cock all the way in Brandon's hole and shot a big load of cum inside.  
This made Brandon come on his own stomach too. He did not even need to touch himself. He could feel the big load of cum inside his hole. Wyatt's cock was still in his hole. The whole situation made Brandon feel strange; he felt _conquered_.  
“Woah dude, we came at the same time!” Wyatt said, and pulled his cock out of Brandon's hole. “Alright now clean my dick off faggot.”  
Brandon looked confused, “What?”  
“You heard me right faggot. Suck my cum and your ass juice off my dick. NOW!” Wyatt ordered.  
Reluctantly, Brandon got up and lowered himself to face Wyatt's cock. He could smell another man's cum and his own ass. Wyatt grabbed Brandon's head and aimed his cock at Brandon's thick lips. Seeing that Brandon was hesitating, Wyatt slapped Brandon's face. Brandon reluctantly opened his mouth and started licking the cum off Wyatt’s dick. “Eww this is so nasty.”  
“Shut the fuck up bitch,” Wyatt said and slapped Brandon’s face again.  
“Sorry sir,” replied Brandon, which made Wyatt smile.  
As Brandon was cleaning the cum and his ass juice off of Wyatt’s cock, Wyatt took out his phone and recorded again.  
“And now swallow it,” Wyatt ordered, and Brandon obeyed reluctantly, his face showing disgust. Wyatt saved the file and emailed it to his email accounts.  
When he put his phone away, Wyatt grabbed Brandon by the hair and rub his sweaty balls all over the latter's face. Then he let Brandon resume his cleaning task. When Brandon was done, tears started to fall on his cheeks and Wyatt’s cum was also dripping out his ass. His whole face and breath smelled like cum, cock, and ass.  
“Aww what’s wrong?” Wyatt asked, looking genuinely concerned. “I thought you liked it. You even came.”  
Without thinking, Wyatt leaned in and kissed Brandon’s thick cummy lips. Surprised, Brandon did not know how to respond. Wyatt tried to taste himself and Brandon’s ass from the latter’s tongue. He thought to himself, Woah this tastes…interesting, but why the fuck am I kissing him? Brandon kissed back, and this cheered him up a lot. Wyatt was actually a great kisser. As Wyatt was kissing Brandon, the former wrapped his arms around Brandon to comfort him. After making out for a few more seconds, Wyatt pulled out.  
“Man, I gotta say that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my entire life!” Wyatt said. “Thanks Brandon.”  
Brandon seemed confused and did not know what to say.  
“Alright get up and go take a shower, man,” Wyatt said. So Brandon got up.  
“Hold on, let me look at that cum-filled hole,” Wyatt ordered and spread Brandon’s ass to look at the hole. He grabbed his phone again and snapped a few photos.  
“Dang I can’t believe I did that. I widened your ass. I took your ass virginity, man,” Wyatt said proudly. “Now go and take a shower. You should go home soon. It’s getting dark.”  
Brandon walked to the shower while the cum is still dripping out of his hole.  
As he was taking a shower, Brandon was thinking about what just happened. He thought to himself, Am I gay? Why did I enjoy the sex so much? Why did Wyatt kiss him? Did he actually care about me?  
As he was cleaning himself up, he heard someone entering the shower. It was Wyatt!  
“Shh shh, don’t worry. I won’t do anything to you.” Wyatt said smiling. With that smile and those eyes, Brandon found himself not angry anymore and smiled back.  
Brandon felt embarrassed to clean the cum out of his hole while Wyatt was next to him. “Let me help you with that, man,” said Wyatt and without waiting Brandon to respond, he grabbed some soap and helped Brandon clean his dirty hole, his finger rubbing Brandon's entrance and slid in and out of Brandon's hole. “You sure you don't want to keep my cum in there? It's not like you can get pregnant, you know.” Brandon turned red and did not say anything. He let Wyatt clean his hole. Although he felt exposed, he liked that Wyatt was helping him. He felt as if Wyatt actually _cared_ about him. When Wyatt was done, both shared the same shower but cleaned themselves up separately. When they were finished, Wyatt went to his bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers for Brandon. “Don’t worry these are clean.”  
“Thanks,” Brandon replied and wore Wyatt’s underwear and put his own clothes back on.  
Wyatt also got dressed. “Man what a night. Let me walk you out.”  
Before Wyatt turn the door knob he said, “Well I guess I will be seeing you more often now right?”  
“I guess so,” Brandon replied awkwardly, and without thinking he leaned forward to kiss Wyatt.  
Wyatt was surprised but returned the kiss. He loved sucking Brandon’s thick lips. He could still taste himself and Brandon’s ass as they did not brush their teeth. Wyatt reached down to lightly squeeze Brandon's ass as they were making out. They were starting to get hard again, but they had to contain themselves.  
“Alright. I got your number, I think. I’ll text you, and we can have fun again,” Wyatt said and smacked Brandon's ass.  
And Brandon walked home, confused but content.


	2. Let's try something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt wants to try something new.

A week after his sexual encounter with Wyatt—his rival—passed, Brandon was still thinking about what had happened. He was still thinking about Wyatt’s lips, cock, and the taste of his cum. He often thought to himself, Did that really happen or was it just a dream? The thought of this made Brandon’s hole twitch and his cock hard.  
“Earth to Brandon,” said Callie who was standing next to Wyatt. They were in the hall way at school.  
“Oh, hey what’s up?” Brandon replied.  
“What were you thinking about?,” asked Callie.  
“Nothing. Just school stuff, you know,” Brandon replied.  
“Alrighty then. Hold on, let me go use the women’s room. Be right back,” said Callie.  
This created an awkward moment for Brandon and Wyatt.  
“So…how are you doing, man?” asked Wyatt.  
Brandon hesitated for a moment and said, “I-, I, um… How do you think I’m doing? I’ve bee-”  
“Look man. What happened last week…don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it too,” Wyatt cut him off. “Come to my place tonight. Let’s try something new this time.”  
Then Wyatt leaned it and whispered in Brandon’s ear, “I still remember the taste of your juicy hole.”  
Brandon was turned on by this and wanted to tell Wyatt that he still remembered the smell of Wyatt’s cock, but decided not to say anything and absentmindedly licked his lips instead.  
Looking at Brandon’s juicy lips made Wyatt want to kiss him right there, but he had to contain himself.  
Then Callie came back and said, “Let’s go Wyatt.” And turned to Brandon and said, “I’ll see you at home!”  
Brandon stood there, feeling guilty and excited at the same time. However seeing Wyatt today made him really hard and his hole twitch, but he tried to push the thought away and reminded himself that he was straight.

When he came home he decided not to take a shower. He planned to tell Wyatt in person that he did not want to do this because he was straight. This should be quick, he thought. I’ll just go there to tell him in person and come back home quickly.

When Brandon went to Wyatt’s house, Wyatt was already waiting by the front door.  
“Hey man. I didn’t think you were gonna come,” said Wyatt. “Com’on in.”  
When Brandon entered he was surprised to see that there was a lot of food on the table.  
“You hungry?” asked Wyatt.  
“Um-, I won’t be here long,” said Brandon.  
Then Wyatt looked disappointed and said, “Com’on. Have a seat. I made these for us.”  
Brandon was surprised. “For..us?” said he. “Yes. Does Callie kno-.”  
“Here try this,” Wyatt cut him off. “It’s chicken pot pie. Tell me what you think.”  
Brandon had a bite, “Wow this is really good, man!”  
“Thanks. Alright let’s have dinner together.”  
They finished the dinner that Wyatt had prepared. They talked a lot and it turned out that they had a lot in common.  
Then Wyatt said, “Okay, let’s fuck.”  
“Woah, dude. We can’t do this behind Callie’s ba-” And Wyatt cut him off with a kiss. They sucked each other’s tongues and Brandon planted kisses all over Wyatt’s angelic face. Both boys were getting hard.  
“What do you wanna do this time?” asked Brandon. “You said you wanted to try something new. How about I fuck you this time?”  
“Woah. No way man. I’m not a fag,” said Wyatt.  
Brandon looked disappointed and said, “I’m not a fag either, and you fucked me.”  
“Yeah but you liked it. You were hard. You came while I was fucking your hole,” said Wyatt. “Remember that I still have those videos. Now undress yourself and let me look at that hole faggot.”  
Brandon felt humiliated again, but slowly obeyed.  
“Dang I miss that ass. Bend over and spread those cheeks, faggot,” ordered Wyatt and Brandon did as instructed. “Man, your hole is still tight as fuck.”  
Wyatt then put his face on Brandon’s ass to eat his ass out.  
“Hmm I love the way your sweaty pussy tastes, faggot,” said Wyatt as he licked Brandon’s hole.  
Brandon was in heaven and pushed his ass on Wyatt’s face.  
After making out with Brandon's hole for a few seconds, Wyatt suddenly lifted his head and said, “Let’s 69”.  
“What? You’re gonna suck me off too?” asked Brandon.  
“No, bitch. I’m not a fag remember? I’m gonna eat your pussy out and you suck my dick,” replied Wyatt.  
The thought of Wyatt sucking Brandon’s dick made the latter really excited.  
“Let’s go to my bedroom,” said Wyatt and undressed himself.  
Then both got on the bed and started 69-ing each other. Brandon was still not used to sucking dick so he hesitated. Wyatt was so horny, so he just pushed Brandon’s head down his length. Then he licked Brandon’s sweaty hole.  
Brandon was moaning as he was sucking Wyatt off. This made the latter even hornier.  
Brandon’s dick needed attention, so he tried to grind his dick on Wyatt’s chin and throat as his hole was getting eaten.  
“Stop that faggot!” said Wyatt and slapped Brandon’s right ass cheek really hard.  
“Ow!” screamed Brandon, but this actually turned him on even more. Then he resumed sucking Wyatt’s dick.  
“You’re getting better at sucking cock, man,” said Wyatt. “You should practice with me more often.”  
Brandon tried to say something, but Wyatt just thrust his cock in Brandon’s mouth.  
Brandon was in fact getting better at sucking cock, but he wanted to taste Wyatt’s hole so bad too. He knew Wyatt was not ready for this yet.  
“Alright cocksucker, I know what we can do tonight now. I want you to ride me,” said Wyatt.  
“You sure you don’t want my dick up your ass?” asked Brandon.  
Then Wyatt got up and slapped Brandon across his face. “Don’t talk to me like that, faggot. You’re my bitch remember?”  
Brandon just said, “Okay okay geez.”  
“Okay what, faggot?” Wyatt asked.  
“Okay daddy,” Brandon said, smiling.  
“Aw I love it when my bitch calls me ‘daddy’,” said Wyatt. “Well daddy Wyatt is gonna please your tight pussy with his big cock now.” Then Wyatt lay down on his back and said, “Ride me.”  
Brandon froze for a few seconds and said, “You’re not gonna lube yourself?”  
“Oh I forgot your faggot-ass pussy needs lube,” said Wyatt. “Okay grab that Vaseline over there.”  
Brandon grabbed the Vaseline and lubed himself and Wyatt’s 9-inch cock. He then sat himself down while looking at Wyatt’s angelic face. He froze when the latter’s thick mushroom head brushed against his entrance.  
“What are you waiting for, bitch? Sit your ass down on my dick!” ordered Wyatt, and he grabbed Brandon's waist and pressed Brandon down on the whole length of his dick.  
“Ow! I wasn't ready!” screamed Brandon.  
But Wyatt just ignored him and said, “Now move up and down.”  
Brandon obeyed and Wyatt smacked Brandon’s ass cheeks a few times.  
“Rub my balls too, faggot,” order Wyatt.  
And Brandon grabbed Wyatt’s balls with his left hand and used his right hand to jack himself off to ease the pain from his tight hole.  
Wyatt slapped Brandon’s right hand. “Did I fucking tell you, you could play with yourself bitch? You’re a fag. You don’t need to play with your dick. Your job is to please your man with your pussy.”  
Brandon was confused but said, “Yes sir. Sorry sir.”  
Wyatt smiled. “Good boy.”  
Brandon quickened his pace when Wyatt’s dick was hitting his G spot.  
“Oh yeah! That feels so good,” moaned Brandon and rode Wyatt’s dick harder and harder.  
“I’m glad you love my cock,” said Wyatt. “Now come here and give daddy a kiss.”  
Brandon lowered himself while keeping fucking himself on Wyatt’s dick and made out with Wyatt.  
After a minutes, he leaned back and used his left hand to rub Wyatt’s balls again.  
“Oh yeah baby. I’m gonna cum soon,” said Wyatt and put his right thumb on Brandon’s lips.  
“Your dick-sucking lips are so beautiful man,” Wyatt said as Brandon was still riding him. “Your hole is beautiful too.”  
Brandon turned red and then replied, “You’re beautiful too.”  
“Aww you find me attractive,” said Wyatt, and Brandon turned away.  
As they kept fucking, Brandon pinched one of Wyatt’s nipples really hard and quickly slipped one of his middle fingers in Wyatt’s hole.  
“Ow! What the fuck was that, faggot?!” screamed Wyatt. “I said I’m not a fag like you. Don’t play with my ass, faggot!”  
Before Wyatt could do anything else, Brandon brought the finger that was in Wyatt’s ass to the latter’s nose.  
“Haha. How do you like the smell of your ass?” said Brandon as he was still riding him.  
Wyatt was actually turned on by this and said nothing.  
“If you fucking put anything in my straight ass again, I’ll fucking destroy your gay hole, okay?” said Wyatt.  
“Aww you know you liked it,” said Brandon, smirking.  
“No I don’t you faggot,” said Wyatt and started thrusting his cock in Brandon harder to show him who was boss.  
After a few seconds, Wyatt said, “I’m gonna cum now!” And then he pulled himself out and got on top of Brandon who was still hard, grabbed his phone, and starting recording. Then he shoved his cock down Brandon’s throat, and shot a thick load in Brandon’s mouth.  
Brandon was really surprised. He was not prepared to eat this much cum and so he tried jerking his head back, but Wyatt held his head firmly. This made Brandon swallowed everything. He was pissed at Wyatt for making him eat his cum, so he stuck his finger up Wyatt’s virgin hole again. This time he did not care what Wyatt would do to him. As Wyatt was trying to pull Brandon’s finger out, Brandon kept sliding up and down Wyatt’s hole with his finger. He was trying to find Wyatt’s G spot.  
“Get your hand off my ass, faggot!” ordered Wyatt while Brandon’s mouth was still wrapped around Wyatt’s cock.  
Then Brandon hooked his finger and found Wyatt’s G spot who then started moaning loudly and got hard again.  
“Oh yeah..yes..yes..get your finger..oh yes..off me.. oh yes...”  
Brandon jerked his head back and said through his cum-filled mouth, “Haha you like this!” Brandon was still hard because he had not cummed.  
Brandon then used all his strength to push Wyatt down so the latter could lie on his back. Before Wyatt had time to think, Brandon quickly lifted Wyatt’s legs up and put them on his shoulders. Without warning and lube, Brandon quickly shoved his 8-inch dick up Wyatt’s virgin hole and quickly grabbed his own cellphone and recorded Wyatt with a dick up his pink hole and saved the file. He then emailed the file to different places just in case one got deleted.  
“Hahaha faggot! You think you’re the only one with a phone?!” Brandon laughed.  
“Oh no, ow! It hurts! Get your faggot-ass dick out of my straight ass bitch!” cried Wyatt.  
“Straight ass? You’re a fag Wyatt. Your dick is hard,” replied Brandon. “Look just try to enjoy this, which you obviously are, you self-hating fag.”  
Brandon grabbed some Vaseline and lubed on Wyatt’s hole and his cock. He also wanted Wyatt to enjoy his first time.  
Wyatt tried to squeeze his hole, but this made Brandon even harder. The latter mustered all his strength and shoved his cock in Wyatt's hole really hard. “Oh no please. I beg you,” cried Wyatt, but Brandon ignored him and spitted in the blonde boy's face.  
It felt strange to have Brandon's cock sliding in and out of his tight hot hole.  
As he was fucking Wyatt harder and harder, Brandon said, “You said you wanted to try something new, and this is it. Now we’re even. If you send those file to anyone, I’ll send my file too. If you want to ruin my life, I’ll ruin yours too.”  
Wyatt was now the one who felt defeated and humiliated. But soon the pain in his hole turned into pleasure as Brandon was hitting his G spot.  
Wyatt moaned. Brandon leaned down to make out with Wyatt to cheer him up. Wyatt could taste his own cum from Brandon's mouth.   
“You’re gonna be okay, Wyatt. Daddy Brandon will take care of you.”  
Wyatt’s face turned red. After a few thrusts, Brandon screamed, “I’m gonna cum now!”  
He pulled his cock out of Wyatt’s gaping hole. He grabbed Wyatt's long blonde hair with one hand and slapped Wyatt’s face a few times with the other hand and said, “Open your fucking mouth faggot!”  
“I don't suck dick, ma-” Then Brandon quickly grabbed the blonde boy’s head by the hair and shoved his whole cock down Wyatt’s throat, and came.  
“Eat my cum and clean my dick off too, you stupid faggot!” Brandon said and he grabbed his phone and recorded everything.  
“My cum will make you grow. Haha,” said Brandon. “How do you like the taste of your sweaty ass, faggot?”  
Wyatt tried to get off Brandon’s cock, but the latter firmly held his head in place.  
Wyatt swallowed everything and tasted his own ass and Brandon’s cum.  
Brandon saved the file and put his phone away, and said, “Haha now you know how I feel, faggot!” Then he slapped Wyatt across the face.  
At this point Wyatt felt too defeated and humiliated to fight back. He said sat on his bed silently.  
Wyatt was still hard, so Brandon tried to cheer him up by stroking Wyatt’s dick while making out with him.  
Now he could taste both of their cum and ass juices in their mouths. Wyatt came in Brandon hand. Brandon smeared Wyatt’s cum all over the latter’s face and beautiful blonde hair while they were still making out.  
When both were done making out. Wyatt finally spoke, “So what now? What does this mean for us?”  
“Well you can’t control me now Wyatt,” Brandon replied, happily.  
“Aww does that mean we can’t have fun anymore?” Wyatt said, disappointed.  
“What about Callie?” asked Brandon.  
“What about her?” asked Wyatt.  
“You’re still gonna see her?” asked Brandon.  
“Look man, it’s not like you and me are dating, right? We’re just fuck buddies, right?” asked Wyatt.  
Brandon ignored him and said, “Com’on. Let’s go take a shower.”  
And as Wyatt was getting up, Brandon lightly brushed Wyatt’s hole with his finger and said, “Next time I cum in your pussy.” Then Brandon put his whole face in Wyatt's ass and tried to suck the juice out of Wyatt's ass for a few seconds.  
Wyatt was pleased but just replied, “Whatever.”  
Brandon looked at Wyatt’s cum-covered hair and beautiful face and just smiled.  
Then both boys took a shower together. This time they helped each other clean up.


End file.
